Moon-stroked Lovers
by IchibanIiOnna92
Summary: Remus comes home after a long day of work an fidns Sirius a little more angsty than usual. One-shot, Slash


Moon-stroked Lovers

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; I just love playing with the characters.

WARNING: This story contains GAY ROMANCE AND SEXUAL CONTENTS! If you do have a problem with that then don't read! You have been warned!

* * *

_Call out my name underneath this moonlight_

_I promise I'll go see you_

_No matter where you are._

_~Rei Fu, Tsukiakari_

* * *

Remus Lupin yawned. It had been a long day of work for the Order, and it was already in the middle of the night. The sky was velvet black with only a few stars and a perfectly shaped crescent moon. The streets of central London were almost empty, but that suited him just fine. The less crowded streets, the faster he would come home to the house he shared with his best friend and lover, Sirius Black. Sirius had probably gone to bed hours ago but one could always hope that he was awake, Remus thought.

* * *

Remus sneaked through the hallway, careful as to not wake up the crazy mistress of the house, and made his way towards his bedroom.

When he opened the door, he expected to find a dark and empty room with a neatly made bed, but to his surprise, the bed was occupied by a shirtless Sirius Black. The man was illuminated by the light of the moon, which made his eyes resemble liquid silver and gave his skin a porcelain white tint.

He quickly stood up and made his way towards the door, wrapping Remus into a tight hug.

"Hey! What are you doing up?" Remus asked, alarmed by the unusually quiet welcoming.

"I just had the feeling I should be with you tonight." Sirius answered in a hushed voice, slowly pulling his lover towards the bed. Remus sat down on the bed and pulled off his shirt, allowing Sirius's lips to meet his own in a slow angsty kiss. His fingers stroke Sirius chest, tracing the intricate prison tattoos. Sirius lips moved down to kiss the self-inflicted scars on Remus's collarbones, his hands at the same time stroking his lover's back, like there would be no tomorrow. "Hey, what's up? You seem anxious tonight. Has anything happened?" Remus mumbled against Sirius's neck. His lover was usually very happy and playful when they were alone, but not this time. This time he just seemed uneasy and anxious about something.

"Oh, I really don't know," Sirius sighed, "It's like I have this hunch that this could be our last night together. I feel like I ought to be here with you now…"

Remus locked Sirius's eyes in a stern gaze. "That's crazy," he said sternly "There's just no way I would leave you anytime soon, I love you, I have loved you since that night in seventh year when you were too drunk to find your own bed!" Sirius burst out laughing "I thought James was going to puke when he noticed us." Remus smiled at the memory. "Who would have thought that the self-proclaimed womanizer and pretty-boy of Hogwarts would be gay?" he mused, earning a quick kiss on the cheek by Sirius. "I think you're quite pretty yourself." Sirius said tiredly before laying his head on the pillow. "Nope, I was always the outsider." Remus mumbled, realizing his lover was asleep, his face obscured by ebony colored locks. "Sleep tight, pretty-boy." Remus mumbled before placing a kiss on Sirius's cheek and then drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up! We have an emergency!" Both men jolted awake at the sound of a voice in their room. On a portrait on the wall, was Sirius's great-great-grandfather and he didn't look happy with the sight that met him. "Harry Potter and a bunch of other Hogwarts kids have gone to the Ministry in an attempt to rescue _you_." He said to Sirius, who drastically paled and let out a string of swears that would have the most seasoned of sailors blushing. He quickly came to his feet and started to dress himself, only to be stopped by Remus's gentle hand on his shoulder. "You're not going." He said softly. "You have both the ministry and Lord Voldemort's forces after you! You should stay here."

"The hell I should!" Sirius roared "They think they are going to rescue _me,_ so I can't just sit here and besides it was a while since I went into a fight!" Remus sighed. "Very well, but promise me that you're going to be careful. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Sirius draped an arm around Remus's shoulders and smiled cheekily "Moony my darling, you don't get rid of me _that_ easily!" he quickly kissed Remus's cheek before walking out the door towards the kitchen fireplace. Remus only shook his head and smiled at his lover's crazy antics, before he, too, made his way out the door.

* * *

The following night Remus found himself sitting on that exact same spot in his room. It was much like that time, yet everything was different. Sirius was dead. The light of his life, his best friend, his everything had met his end by the hands of that crazy lady Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius words from the night before replayed inside Remus's head _"It's like I have this hunch that this could be our last night together, I feel like I ought to be here with you."_

"…_our last night…"_

"…_our last night…"_

"…_ought to be here with you."_

Remus pressed one of Sirius's old shirts to his face, breathing in the familiar scent.

He shut his eyes tightly and lowered his head into the fabric, and for the first time since third year, since his friends had found out about his secret, Remus Lupin cried.

THE END

**Authors note: **This was my first attempt at writing something with sexual content, and I must say, I'm pleased with the result. Usually my love stories are all about beautiful words and near-death-experiences but not this time. It was also my first time writing Boys' Love despite the fact that I almost never read anything else.


End file.
